LWD: The Musical
by KJL
Summary: My iPod challenge. Ten songs, easy enough. You know how it goes, right?


**A/N: The iPod Challenge!!! Yes, I'm doing it. I'm a wimp, and I cave, and I'm doing it to get my mind off my life. Which isn't even that bad, but is a little bit confusing, so I'mma try to clear up my head.**

Why Should I Worry – Billy Joel

She owned New York City, and they both knew it. She wore the crown and all. She could make her way from the Belray to St. Marks in less time than it took Derek to change his socks, he swore.

She was street-smart, she could improvise (Derek knew from personal experience.) and she had the rhythm of the city coursing through her blood.

But the absolute best thing about Casey McDonald? She didn't worry, she didn't care, and she managed to pull off living in this city like it was the place she'd been all her life, whereas Derek was still struggling to learn the subway system. And hail a taxi, neither of which he was any good at.

She had the grace and dignity of NYC in her and around her, and Derek Venturi was hooked. NYC never looked so good.

_Critic – eh, I tried. It was from the movie Oliver and Company, what did you expect?_

_

* * *

_

Sympathy – Goo Goo Dolls

Derek being sympathetic was odd; him apologizing was unheard of. So why, exactly, was he standing in her doorway, tearing his hands through his hair, with that sheepish smile on his face?

She knew her luck had run out, but she really hadn't expected to start crying in the middle of an argument. He couldn't possibly see how he was affecting her, all his dreams coming true while her empty soul was barely existing. But who the hell did he think he was?

She promised she'd make herself better for Max. She'd killed herself from the inside out, wished for the things that weren't necessary, and totally ripped her soul apart. And she'd realized she'd become all the lies she was trying to pull off.

"And I know you're scared, but I'm tired of seeing you on your knees every night praying he'll come back. Because he's not worth it, Casey McDonald. Everything's all wrong. Who the hell does he think he is, treating you like that? I'm taking you out of this, okay? I'm tired of seeing you not feeling. You're made for more than the likes of him."

That whole thing about him not seeing her anymore because of his dreams coming true? Yeah, the only thing she was choking on anymore were her regrets about not trusting him sooner.

_Critic – choppy sequences and words that don't quite make sense, but isn't that what Derek and Casey are anyways?

* * *

_

Thunder – Boys Like Girls

"Today, I'm on my own. I can't move a muscle and I can't pick up the phone."

He really couldn't. Sally had left him for Vancouver and he was lying here motionless, senseless, breathless, and most of all, Sally-less.

He knew if he didn't find the courage to move his body sometime that Casey McDonald was going to come marching into his room (knocking perfunctorily first) and drag him out of bed, and threaten to steal the Prince and rip up his college applications and he was trying so damn hard. He doesn't want threats and pleading – he wants a simple explanation for why it feels like his heart and lungs aren't in his body anymore.

Her eyes were bright, and her voice – well, cheesy as it sounds, it really was the soundtrack of his summer. He was gone.

He's gotta step outside, see if he can actually still breathe. But first, he needs to find a way out. There's gotta be a way out of this, right?

See, the thing is he can't find it. And without her, the sun is gone, so the rain and thunder and lightning and pain can all just swoop down and take him now if they'd like. God, are you listening?

_Critic – My first try at a Dally!!! I'm actually pretty excited, I think it came out pretty well. Better than the first two anyways.

* * *

_

Ain't Gonna Stop – James Otto

He has a blonde bombshell in the back of the Prince, and she's just waiting for him to find a place to park. He's burning rubber like a hot cigarette, because there's no damn parking place anywhere around here! He's never found a girl that could slow him down yet, but she had promise for one fun night, and that was all he needed. He never slowed down, and he never stopped till he dropped.

He loved Tarentino movies, and he felt better running out on the edge.

He's gonna fly just as damn high as he wants to, and he'll roll like a river anywhere he chooses. Because nothing's gonna slow him down, and he's not stopping till he drops. He pushes things to the limit, he doesn't need anyone telling him what to do, and we all know he's come this far with his bad attitude, and you know something? He rocks it.

There's a mountain in the future, where he knows he's going to have to give in, let go, and climb it some day. And he knows, so there's no point in telling him not to try. Because with that aforementioned bad attitude? He won't listen to you anyways.

_Critic – I needed a little bit of a Derek-centric. I'm sorry! It was irresistible.

* * *

_

Saturday Night's Alright for Fighting – Elton John

He's sick of that asshole Truman. He's hurt her too many times in too many ways, and it's almost ten o clock, and there's nothing more he wants to do than go out to whatever lowlife bar he's hanging out at, and find him and punch his lights out.

The only problem is he's never actually hurt anyone sober. So what he needs is to go to that bar, get himself a couple of drinks, get himself buzzed and _then_ he will punch Truman's lights out.

He sees him out on the dance floor with some random blonde, and maybe he doesn't need those drinks after all. He breaks her heart, and then the very same night, he expects he can just pick up another random girl? Sex isn't worthless. And neither is getting what you want from a girl who loves you. And then, being an asshole, he dumped her immediately after, saying that's what he was after all along and he never really cared as much as she let herself believe.

And thinking about all that makes his blood boil, and he walks straight up to him and gives him a right hook to the face, Sam running right behind him.

Because, you know what? Saturday night's alright for fighting.

_Critic – I have Elton John issues. So it was a fun song to write about. I purposely left the whole switchblade part out though, for obvious reasons. It's not even really an implied Dasey, although I guess it could be.

* * *

_

It's The Only One You've Got – 3 Doors Down

She was cautious, and safe, and easily stressed. And nothing advertised that more than her little spat thing with Noel. Derek wasn't even sure if that could be called a relationship.

But for some reason, he'd made an impression on her, and it's hard for Derek to listen to her moan and bitch and whine and look like a victim when she's not taking a risk or anything. She's not trying to change. She just sits there, locked up inside her head, and she feels alone.

And Derek's here to show her that life is worth it.

"Casey, you only get one life! So fricking live it, will you!?" Their fights have never gotten this personal. "Your mistakes don't define you now; they tell you who you're not. You've gotta live the life you're given like it's the only one you've got! Quit hiding behind your stupid walls and all your 'maybe never's. Quit forgetting that there's more than just knowing better, will you? Go live the life you're given!"

And she's fighting him, and he's got his arms around her, trying to subdue her, because she won't listen. And she finally stops struggling when he screams at her "What's it gonna take me to get you to say you'll try? I don't want this nice, normal acting, un-keener Casey McDonald, I want the old Casey, the one who hated me and admitted it, and actually acted like she gave a damn and her dreams were worth something."

And she's in his arms. Something they both just realized, but neither of them move.

"Hey, Derek?" She's still in her soft voice.

"What, Case?" He's hoping against hope he finally gets through to her.

"I never hated you. I just hated the things you did. You've always been a really good friend to me, okay?"

He nods against the top of her head. "I know how it feels, by the way. A crowded street can be a quiet place when you're walking alone."

"Speaking of which, you want to take a walk? I'll talk like a normal person, I promise."

He nods, letting go of her. "Ready to go?"

_Critic – Ah, Kelsey loves this piece, actually. I thought it was better than some of my previous ones.

* * *

_

Ridin' the Storm Out – REO Speedwagon

Casey and Derek fight like cats and dogs, which in turn makes Lizzie and Edwin group together to make everything balance out. Marti just wants her Smerek back to when he wasn't constantly mad. And George and Nora are wondering how they ever thought this would work out.

And the yelling starts again, and the electricity crackles through the air, and the UST is amazing, and everyone just wishes it would end. Lizzie and Edwin go hide in the games closet with iPods, Smarti plays with her dolls and turns Hannah Montana up really loud, and George and Nora leave the house. It seems to work for all parties concerned, because breaking up the fight is a lot more difficult than just riding the storm out.

_Critic – fun, not my best, but I thought the concept was better than some stuff I've come up with.

* * *

_

Double Vision – Foreigner (AU, cuz I can't remember the dialogue in 'The Wedding')

Derek found all this wedding stuff stupid. From Marti eating berries to Nora's sister getting cold feet and Henry was apparently crazy or something... Derek had zoned out pretty fast for that one.

But.... hold on a minute. Did he seriously have double vision? It was like two Casey's.. holy Jesus, he couldn't deal with one.

"What the hell is this?" He hadn't meant to ask the question out loud. But of course, they both tried to answer at once, stopped at the same time, and turned around in unison and glared at each other. Holy God, he couldn't deal with this! Two? At once? Doing the same shit to him? He could barely handle Casey. Oh wait, he might wanna tune in again, they were speaking.

"Derek, this is my cousin, Vicky."

"Victoria, thanks." She smiled that fake smile that all the girls hated and drove all the boys wild.

That was really all he needed, because he was already hooked, and it quickly progressed from fighting with Casey to making out with Vicky, and he really wasn't sure why he'd hated weddings for so long.

_Critic – Well, it's okay, at least. Not that good, but as opposed to thinking of drinking double vision, I immediately jumped on Casey and Vicky looking alike lol. My mind works in strange ways.

* * *

_

I Hate Myself For Losing You – Kelly Clarkson

"Marti!" Marti opened her eyes to the sound of Casey's shrill scream. She looked up at the sky and it was dark and there were stars out. "Derek, I found her!"

The second thing she heard was footsteps, running quickly towards her. The third thing she noticed was that she was up in the air, and then she was in her Smerek's arms.

"Oh, Smarti!" Derek hugged her tightly. "Are you okay? I'm sorry, Smart, I couldn't find you and then..." He was reminded of the "No more eating strange berries" moment. "No more falling asleep during hide and seek, okay?"

She nodded, and he sniffed and rubbed his nose. The three walked back to the house, not saying much.

Derek brought Marti up to her room and set her down, saying he'd be in in a couple of minutes to read her a bedtime story.

However, when half an hour passed, Marti got anxious. "Smerek?"

Derek quickly looked up, wiping his eyes. "Hey, Smarti." He gave her a half-smile, waved her over to his bed, where she sat on his lap. He hugged her tight, still thinking about what had happened. He'd almost lost his Smarti. "Hey, Smarti? Do you hate me for losing you?"

The little girl just shook her head. "Why would I hate you, Smerek?"

"Because I hate me right now. I hate myself for losing you, Smarti. You scared me to death, and I'm sorry."

"Don't cry, Smerek! It's okay, cuz nothing happened!"

He tried to smile at her. "I love you, Smarti."

"I love you too, Smerek. Are you gonna read me a story now?"

_Critic – It's OOC, okay, but it popped into my head and I loved the idea, I just couldn't get it down on paper well.

* * *

_

First Time – Lifehouse

"We're both looking for something that we've been afraid to find, and you know it." His arms were on her shoulders, and she brushed them off, like she'd done countless times before.

"It's easier to be broken, easier to hide."

"I'm looking at you, holding my breath. For once in my life, I'm scared to death."

"Of what?" She looked at him, still so happy in denial.

"Of taking a chance, letting you inside. Because I don't do f-f-feelings."

"I'm feeling alive all over again, as deep as the sky, you're under my skin, like being in love," she says, "for the first time." Because that's what this is, and she's sick of being in denial.

"Maybe we're wrong, but I'm feeling right where I belong, with you tonight."

"Like being in love can feel for the first time."

"Yeah. Like being in love feels for the first time."

_Critic – I'm very into the whole no name type fic. But it's obvious who they are. Who doesn't do feelings? Who put his hands on her shoulders to ask for a favor and she always brushes them off? Easy enough, I should think.

* * *

_

**A/N: I am so tired. It's 12:21 am, and I can't put this in tonight because my internet shuts down at midnight. Tomorrow it is! Have fun, loves. REVIEW IF YOU LOVE ME!**


End file.
